HyperLoan
HyperLoan is a loan. A borrower loans 4K HYP to a loaner at 0% interest rate and the loaner must give the loan back after a month. Meanwhile, he can do whatever he wants with the 4K, but the best option is to… let them stake. Because you keep the interest. What are the goals? * To increase the visibility of HyperStake, to allow new entrants to "try for free". A "one-time super-faucet". As a longtime holder mentionedIantuc on Bitcointalk "It also plays a role of a product sampling for those who don't have any HYP but like the idea." * To encourage people to get involved (you need to create a dedicated address, which requires you download the wallet and find the "new address" button and you will have to use control, at least for sending the principal back). A serious game: you learn something (HYP) by playing (staking and using coin control). Experience proves that even longtime holders learn things about Hyperstake (creating a address, splitting block to try to optimise their staking...) * To encourage newcomers to stay, since they have some HYP for free. Considering the amount of work to get them, they'll grow somehow attached to it and will think twice before dumping just after getting their stake. HyperLoan is not a reward for outstanding promotional efforts. Itmay appear as such because the popularity of the HyperLoan was so large that we had to prioritize candidates one way or another - and involvement is as good a criterium as another. HyperLoan is an exclusive faucet. You get a lot of money for free but places are limited and you must work to get your money. HyperLoan is a gamble. The loaner may very never give the money back - his name would be on the Wall of Shame, but that's all. HyperLoan is an educational and community-building tool. Much like HyperPool, this is an initiative targeted at small holders and newcomers (ideally, both at the same time). Like a sort of serious game, its goal is to make it fun to learn. Here, "fun" means "getting money" and "learn" means "understanding how to make the best use of HyperStake". How does it work? A (relatively) new HYPster get 4K HYP as a loan. It is loaned for free. He keeps it until it stakes. Then he sends the 4K HYP back and keeps the reward. Max time for keeping the HYP is approximately 30 days (exactly, it is "same day next month", or last day of the month when this is not possible), so this leaves room for experimentation, smaller blocks and maybe (for the most audacious/lucky ones) even enough room for a second stake. So, essentially, consider it a 1000-2000 HYP giveway. The return address is pHypLoanFPWT6awN1TYRQ4v3wD3yY1n8KT The lucky chosen HYPster will have his nick on the Hall of Fame if he gives the money back - or on the Hall of Shame if he doesn't. Every new round of HyperLoan will start with selecting candidates. The loaners will then be invited to post their daily feedback on the HyperLoan Logs page. What if…? The HYPster could very well disappear with the money. This is a gamble, an experiment, we expect the HYPster to play fair. If he doesn't, his nick will be on the Hall of Shame to be forever remembered as a scammer and he will also be banned from Matylda (our main tipbot). What are the conditions? To be relatively new to HYP and to show interest - ideally, to also have not much HYP, but on this we can only trust the person to give us his real and only address. To maximise the chances, the candidate must have a sufficient amount of posts and be known by the HYP community - presence on the ANN, the IRC or the trollbox. This will be subjective. The selected HYPster is encouraged to proselytise HYP whenever he can. For instance, he could add to his signature "Proud winner of the HyperLoan" with a link to this very page. This is just a suggestion though. It is in his own interest to have HYP succeed and we expect him to act accordingly. Rather than hard rules about what to do, we prefer common sense. Such common. Much sense. Wow. Todo * Setup an address for borrowing (or just the Community Wallet) * Decide if the loaner must create a dedicated address or not Credits * Idea: cycoinminerHyperLoan on the HDJ, from a PM * Name: cycoinminer * Implementation: David LatapieAnnouncement. External Links * HyperLoan Logs, the main page Référence